Watching Over You
by Sugar Cherry
Summary: Bakura has a crush on somebody. BxY MxJ YxS YMxR


  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters in this story.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, WAFF, Fluff, BDSM, lemons  
  
Pairings: Bakura/Yugi, Yami/Seto, Malik/Joey, Marik/Ryou  
  
Notes: Here is my little fanfiction written for your enjoyment! I hope you like it. If you do not like yaoi, don't read. Also, if you do not like any of the pairings, do not ask me to change them. Well, on with the story!  
************************************************  
Fierce chocolate colored eyes scanned the school grounds from the rooftop of Domino High School. Their graze quickly traveled from student to student as they filed out into green grass and warm sunlight for lunch. Not finding what they were looking for, the eyes narrowed impatiently, their owner quickly becoming frustrated. Suddenly they spied two heads of spiky, tri-colored hair making their way to the shade of the cherry blossom tree. The owner of the chocolate eyes grinned in satisfaction for he had found what he was looking for.  
  
Spying on your little crush again, Bakura? asked an all too familiar voice from behind the yami. With a growl, Bakura turned around to see his smugly smiling light.  
  
Leave me alone. muttered Bakura before returning is his attention back to why he was here in the first place. Yugi was now sitting under the cherry blossom tree with his dark half, his amethyst eyes sparkling with delight as his annoying little friends came to join them. He never thought it would happen, but he had fallen for the small boy and now he could not get enough of him. Being the thief he was, Bakura was tempted to swoop down from the roof and steal Yugi, and all his beauty and innocence, away.  
  
For a murderous psycho, you sure can be a hopeless romantic! teased Ryou reading his yami's thoughts through their link. Bakura rolled his eyes.  
  
Didn't I tell you to scram? he sighed and continued to stare at Yugi. That's probably the only way that I am ever going to get him.  
  
Ryou shook his head and placed a comforting hand on his yami's shoulder.  
  
I don't think it's impossible. said Ryou amused by the puzzled look on Bakura's face. If your worried about what you have done to Yugi in the past, he will forgive you. Yugi always forgives others as long as they want to change and holding grudges is painful for him. Besides, stranger couples have existed. the boy added with a wink.  
  
That was right, stranger couples existed right now. His light being with that spiky haired sadist bastard Marik. Absolute shock was putting his reaction to coming home and seeing a handcuffed Ryou being fucked senseless by dark spirit lightly. Almost a month later, he still had not gotten over the sight.  
  
You know, if you two were planning to screw like rabbits, you could have warned me before hand! declared Bakura smirking in satisfaction at the deep red bush on Ryou's face.  
  
W-What I am saying is that you do stand a chance with Yugi! explained the hikari quickly regaining his composer. All you have to do is let him get to know you better and be kind to him.  
  
Bakura just scowled and muttered something that sounded like yeah right' under his breath. Ryou frowned. Getting his yami together with little Yugi was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
I know! he exclaimed as an idea came to him.   
  
No you don't. replied Bakura, his expression similar the look one gets when the have just swallowed sour milk. Ryou just ignored his grumpy yami and continued.  
  
Tea is having a party at her house on Saturday and I bet Yugi will be there. You could go there and talk to him! finished Ryou eagerly awaiting the spirit of the Millennium Ring's reaction.  
  
Yeah and then what? Get thrown out by the stupid little shits he calls friends? said Bakura determined to never listen to advice his light gave him. Ryou just giggled as an naturally evil smirk appeared on his pale face.  
  
Oh no, I am thinking that next you would dance with him... purred Ryou.  
  
Bakura began to picture himself slowly dancing with Yugi the beat of music playing over the stereos. He could feel the warmth of Yugi's lithe body pressed to his, the softness of his hands, and the adoring look in his beautiful eyes. The spirit shook his head in an attempt to rid his mind of such vomit inducing sappy thoughts.  
  
And then you could kiss him...   
  
Images of Yugi's pink, petal soft lips filled Bakura's twisted mind. His mouth began water at the thought of what the small boy must taste like. He glanced back at Yugi who was now laughing loudly at a joke Joey told. Bakura came to the conclusion that the boy had to taste like strawberries.  
  
And finally you would take him up to one of the bedrooms and fuck his tight little ass until-  
  
screamed Bakura, his face a furious shade of red. His fist were clenched in furry and ready to pound his light into the cement. Ryou began to laugh at his yami's strong reaction until tears ran down his checks. You used to be such an innocent thing, but now look at you! That lover of yours has corrupted you so you can torment me!  
  
I guess he has. admitted Ryou as he shrugged his shoulders. However, that is not the issue here. What matters right now is whether you are going to that party or not.  
  
Bakura was lost in deep thought. He could go to party and meet Yugi like Ryou suggested and then what? His love's friends would most likely get in the way, but there was a small chance things would go like Ryou had described and he had nothing to lose.  
  
All right, I'll go. answered Bakura as he watched the little angel below sleep peacefully in the grass.  
  
*******************  
  
This is my first fanfiction, so please be gentle. Constructive criticism is welcome, if not encouraged. I hope you liked it and I promise I will make the next chapter longer. What pairings that I have listed would people like to see in the next chapter. If people want it, I could even put a yummy lemon in! ^_-  
  
See you next time!


End file.
